1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer memory and storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of detecting and reducing data corruption after a power disruption occurs in a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic or computing device may include flash storage for storing data. Although the flash storage retains data after the electronic device is turned off, the electronic device is generally sensitive to power disruptions during normal operation. Such power disruptions may be caused by several factors such as, for example, a result of battery discharge, power drop-off, power fluctuation, disconnection from or poor connection with a host device, interference, failure of a component or connection, or the like. Data written into the flash storage during power disruption is susceptible to corruption particularly if the power disruption occurs during the writing of data.
In light of the above, a need exists for a system and method to detect and reduce data corruption caused by a power disruption occurring in a storage device. Additionally, there exists a need for removing the corrupted data to increase storage space for subsequent or future use in the operation of the storage device.